


Il dovere di un Primo Cavaliere e di un padre

by AlsoSprachVelociraptor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Spoilers, Storm's End (ASoIaF), jon is a big ginger chicken and i love him, oh god why must i suffer like that
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsoSprachVelociraptor/pseuds/AlsoSprachVelociraptor
Summary: Jon sa di avere le ore contate. Il suo equipaggio e il suo re decidono di provare il tutto per tutto per dargli più tempo.[Book!Verse- Griff, giovane Griff e l'equipaggio della Fanciulla Pudica dopo "A Dance With Dragons" e i capitoli usciti di "The Winds of Winter"- *SPOILER* per ADWD e TWOW!]





	Il dovere di un Primo Cavaliere e di un padre

Alla terza notte a Capo Tempesta, Jon aveva deciso che preferiva di gran lunga soggiornare nelle varie, becere taverne ad Essos piuttosto che in quella fortezza. Qualsiasi rumore, dallo scricchiolio del letto ai rombi di tuono fuori dai muri della fortezza, lo facevano sentire inadeguato in quel posto. Era troppo tetro. Troppo grande, in una pietra troppo scura e fredda. Ogni volta che si spostava e si rigirava sotto le pesanti pellicce nere e dorate, un brivido gli attraversava la schiena nuda.

Si rigirò nel letto nella camera adiacente a quella del lord, ora quella del re, per un tempo indicibile. Fissava il soffitto, annerito dai secoli a resistere all'umidità quasi insopportabile, senza un vero motivo. I suoi occhi ormai erano contornati da pesanti occhiaie viola, e i suoi capelli stavano ingrigendo a una strana velocità sulla sua nuca, con qualche capello argentato che risaltava fin troppo sulla sua zazzera rosso fuoco. Forse non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per vedere Aegon sul trono. Per la vecchiaia, per la troppa tensione che stava accumulando, o, probabilmente, per il Morbo che ormai si era preso qualche dito della mano destra. La punta di tutte le dita tranne il pollice, e quasi tutto il dito medio.

Jon aggrottò la fronte. Non voleva tagliare le dita della mano. Voleva morire con una spada in mano, per il  _suo_ Aegon, non per malattia. I Connington hanno da sempre la brutta fama di morire d'orgoglio.

Perso in quei pensieri, non si accorse nemmeno di essersi addormentato. Sognò il trambusto di una guerra, e non riusciva nemmeno a capire quale battaglia fosse. Un gran rumore di ferro, vociare, il cigolio di un materasso e un peso sopra il proprio braccio destro. Un cigolio? Era abituato a sentire le campane rompergli i timpani nei suoi incubi, non il cigolio del letto in cui riposava.

Jon aprì lentamente gli occhi, a malapena vedendo attraverso le ciglia rossastre, fissando le pietre appena illuminate da una candela sopra di lui. Qualcuno aveva acceso una candela.

-Perché vuoi farlo tu?- disse una voce bassa.

-Lascialo fare, vecchio...- e seguì uno sbuffo.

-Sei sicuro?- chiese una donna.

-Sono il re. Sono il suo re. E sono suo... suo figlio.- rispose un vocino, giovane insicuro e velato di una nota di superbia.

L'unica che Jon riuscì a riconoscere nel suo stato di incoscienza, e proveniva alla sua destra. -Aegon?- chiese, con voce tremante. -Aegon? Cosa devi fare?-

Non riusciva ad aprire completamente gli occhi, vedeva a malapena una magra figura seduta sul suo letto, al suo fianco.

-Vai via da lì, Aegon. Non... non devi toccarmi la mano della spada. Lo sai...- riuscì a malapena a dire, prima di appoggiare di nuovo la testa sul cuscino di piume.

Aegon si voltò, rimanendo a fissarlo con gli occhi viola lucidi e pieni di lacrime.

Il ragazzo gli si era seduto sull'incavo del gomito, bloccandogli completamente qualsiasi movimento, voltato di schiena. Jon rimase a studiare la situazione, quel poco che riusciva a pensare. Aveva tra le mani qualcosa di grosso, metallico, era vestito di stracci e portava dei grossi guanti da lavoratore, troppo grossi per le sue mani pallide e magre.

-Ti prego, mio lord, devi stare calmo.-

Lemore si sedette sul bordo del letto, sulla sua sinistra. Jon non riusciva a pensare. Digrignò i denti e si agitò sul letto, scalciando via le pellicce dal proprio petto. Avrebbe potuto sollevare comunque il braccio, divincolarsi dalla presa incerta di Aegon sul suo polso. Era così magro che una sua coscia era larga quanto il suo bicipite, pur essendo alto quasi quanto lui ormai. -Cosa mi avete fatto?- disse, alzando la voce. -Puttana, cosa mi hai messo nella cena? Ecco perché mi hai voluto servire tu!- gridò Jon, fuori di sé, il viso rosso quasi quanto i suoi capelli.

-Siamo qui per la tua mano, Lord Connington.- disse maestro Haldon, ai piedi del suo letto, con tra le mani una ciotola con uno strano liquido. -Sono stato io a mettere il latte di papavero dentro il vino.- disse, con voce calma.

Jon fece per alzarsi e gridare ancora, ma Papero gli si accostò, bloccandogli il braccio sinistro contro il materasso. Con un grido esasperato tentò di rialzarsi col tronco, alzando il braccio destro. Aegon si aggrappò al suo avambraccio, strillando terrorizzato e quasi cadendo giù dal materasso, in equilibrio precario. Jon non provò più ad alzare il braccio destro per liberarsi, col terrore di far cadere Aegon a terra.

Sospirò e cercò di tranquillizzarsi, faccia a faccia con Haldon, fulminandolo con i suoi gelidi occhi color ghiaccio. -E cosa vorresti fare, bloccarmi a letto per quale motivo?-

-Smettila con queste stronzate, Jon- lo rimproverò lady Lemore, passando un dito lungo il suo avambraccio pieno di lentiggini e ricoperto da una folta peluria rosso fuoco. -Aceto e vino andato. Il pitale sotto al letto pieno di vino. Chi credi di prendere in giro?-

-Il fatto che hai ripescato quel nano nella Rhoyne...- continuò Haldon.

Paperò si guardò attorno confuso. -Cosa vuol dire?- borbottò.

-Stai zitto, Rolly.- lo rimproverò Lemore.

Jon smise di ascoltarli, voltandosi verso Aegon. -Come l'hai notato, marmocchio?-

Aegon si voltò verso di lui, strofinandosi il pesante guanto sugli occhi. -Ti.. comportavi strano.-

Aegon non disse altro. Si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli argentati dietro l'orecchio e tornò a dargli la schiena.

Jon non poté fare altro che lasciar perdere. Gonfiò il petto, tornò a premersi con la schiena al materasso bianco, e piegò la testa di lato, scacciando Rolly dal proprio braccio. Non aveva bisogno di essere trattenuto come un pazzo.

Provò a sfilare il braccio da sotto il corpo di Aegon, ma lui non si mosse.

Haldon gli si avvicinò, porgendogli la ciotola di ceramica.

Bevve il latte di papavero tutto d'un sorso, e si riappoggiò al materasso, più nervoso che altro. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere. Non gli piaceva per niente, ma non poteva fare altro. Essere mutilato dal proprio re non dev'essere altro che un onore. E, oltre all'onore, Jon sentiva altro. Decise però di stare zitto.

Sentì a malapena le esili dita di Aegon intrecciarsi alle proprie, stringendo disperatamente. Jon ricambiò la stretta per quanto riuscì con le dita ormai rigide, cercando di rassicurarlo.  _Non sei tu che stai perdendo una mano_ , avrebbe voluto gridargli.  _E smettila di piangere._  Odiava vedere Aegon piangere, ogni volta si sentiva una fitta al petto che non poteva sopportare.

In poco tempo, Jon sentì le palpebre pesare. Lemore continuò ad accarezzargli il braccio finchè non sentì più nulla. Fosse stato lucido, l'avrebbe cacciata via, avrebbe cacciato via tutti gridando e scalciando, forse tranne Aegon.

Avvertì il cigolio delle tenaglie arrugginite, il rumore di ossa rotte e, distante, quasi lontano secoli, il singhiozzare di un ragazzino. Di chi era quel pianto? Di quel minuscolo bambino dai capelli blu che chiedeva di essere preso in braccio dopo un orrendo incubo coi draghi, dondolato finchè non riusciva ad addormentarsi di nuovo? Di quel principino dai lunghi capelli argento che si aggirava per le rovine di un castello perduto? Di un bambinetto dai capelli rosso fuoco che cercava di proteggersi dagli schiaffi di suo padre disperato? Presto non ci fu più dolore, rumore, pianti. Tutto divenne buio, com'era giusto che fosse, come Jon ormai aspettava che diventasse da tempo. Scivolò in un mondo di calma in cui sembrava non appartenere più da anni, da vite.

Quando si risvegliò, era l'alba. Dalle piccole finestre della camera del Lord entravano lievi raggi di sole, rossi come il fuoco, a illuminare la stanza, che sembrava un bagno di sangue. Forse lo era davvero, a vedere il letto mezzo pregno del suo sangue e le chiazze sul pavimento. Si portò a fatica la mano destra davanti al viso, con la testa così dolorante che ogni movimento gli sembrava di essere un passo più vicino agli inferi.

Ed eccola, la sua mano. Un disastro. L'anulare era stato completamente tranciato via, e delle altre dita rimaneva a malapena una falange, due nell'indice, e tutto il pollice intatto. Sarebbe ancora stato capace di prendere le cose in mano, ma a che prezzo? Farsi vedere così dall'intero esercito, come un uomo meno di tutti gli altri, un uomo mancato, come se già la natura non l'avesse reso qualcosa  _meno_ di un uomo dalla sua nascita.

Strinse a fatica le dita a pugno e ringhiò sottovoce, pronto a gridare dalla disperazione e dal dolore provocatogli da quel gesto, se non fosse stato per un lieve cigolio al suo fianco.

Jon si voltò con velocità, all'erta, e si stupì quando trovò l'esile figura di Aegon sotto le coperte, al suo fianco, ancora assopito. Era quasi completamente coperto dalle pellicce, fatta eccezione per i folti capelli argentati, tutti arruffati sul viso stanco. Jon approfittò del momento per analizzare per bene il ragazzo. Il suo viso era rotondo, pieno e infantile, fin troppo simile a quello della principessa Elia sua madre. Aveva poco di suo padre, del suo principe argenteo, del suo Rhaegar. I suoi occhi erano stati di un indaco scuro, affusolati e misteriosi. Quelli del ragazzo erano tondi, grandi e curiosi, dalle ciglia lunghe e lo sguardo sempre gioioso e sveglio, tutto sua madre Elia, se non per il colore, viola limpido. Il colore della regina Rhaella. Anche la pelle pallida e i capelli argentati e morbidi erano quelli della regina. Fisico fragile, magro e asciutto, ricordava poco Rhaegar effettivamente. Jon rimase con questo pensiero, tristemente, accarezzandogli distrattamente i capelli.  _Non è Rhaegar. È Aegon._

Questo pensiero lo colpì più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Era così palese, e non se n'era mai davvero accorto, non aveva mai davvero apprezzato la semplicità di quel pensiero. Era inutile cercare del Rhaegar nel ragazzo, perché  _non_  era Rhaegar. Era una persona a sé stante, un essere tutto diverso, speciale, destinato a grandi cose. C'era del Rhaegar in lui, però. Nella sua voce cristallina, nei suoi movimenti fluidi. C'era in lui della principessa Elia, nel suo bel sorriso sempre solare, c'era in lui della regina Rhaella nella sua gentilezza e nella sua consapevolezza, e in lui c'era anche qualcosa di Jon Connington, di Griff,  _di lui stesso_ , testone e determinato, che gli piacesse o meno. Che lo rattristasse o che lo rendesse orgoglioso.

Aegon aprì a malapena un occhio, guardandolo confuso. Sembrava ancora quel bambino che aveva preso per mano a Pentos per la prima volta, confuso ma pronto.

-Dormi- si ritrovò a dire, cercando di assumere il tono più gentile che poteva. -È ancora presto per svegliarti.-

Aegon annuì lentamente e si rituffò sotto le pesanti pellicce, strisciando verso di lui. Era grande per gli abbracci e il dormire con lui, l'avevano già stabilito anni e anni prima, ma la testardaggine del prossimo re di Westeros non conosceva confini.  _Per questa volta può starci, pensò_  Jon, rimettendosi sotto le coperte.  _È stato bravo, ha fatto un lavoro pulito con la mia mano. E non dev'essere stato facile nemmeno per lui. È stato un buon re._

Con la scusa del doverlo premiare, prese il ragazzino tra le braccia e se lo strinse al petto. Aegon non se lo fece ripetere, e si strinse a lui, con un sorrisino nascosto contro al suo petto.

Anche Jon se lo meritava, ora che ci ragionava. Avrebbe potuto trovare qualsiasi scusa, ma non ne aveva voglia, non ora. Si riaddormentò, pensando che meritava un po' di riposo, assieme al suo re, al suo figlioletto, di cui era più fiero che mai. Per la guerra, la conquista, il sangue, ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi.  _Ora aveva tempo._

**Author's Note:**

> ITALIAN ONLY!  
> Ormai mi sono buttata sulle One-Shot, non c’è niente da fare. Credo di amare questo genere. Le long…. Le amo, ma sono la persona meno continuativa che troverete in questa parte di mondo. Assieme a zio Giorgione, forse. Per la prima volta ho scritto qualcosa di cortino, così, tanto per… avevo questa idea da un bel po’ ed ho pensato: perché no?  
> Ok, per la prima volta ho fatto qualcosa di DAVVERO spoiler. E Book!Only. Jon Connington è il mio personaggio preferito di tutta la saga di ASOIAF: un grosso, perennemente a disagio, protettivo, orgoglioso, testardo ginger… che potrebbe essere qualcosa che mi piace fin troppo… la sua relazione difficile padre/figlio con Aegon mi spezza il cuore, ma purtroppo vedo poco su di loro, che non sia “Jon ha adottato Aegon solo per Rhaegar, non gli vuole bene”. Teoria che ODIO. Jon è un gallinone rosso e chiocciante che cova un po’ troppo quel povero bambino, è un po’ freddo e “come si dimostrano i sentimenti umani che non siano rabbia e tristezza?”, ma ha un buon cuore. Purtroppo mi ci rivedo in lui. sob.  
> Vi saluto e vi ringrazio per aver letto! Ciao a tutti, e alla prossima!   
> Spero.


End file.
